


needy

by dumbsoftie



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam is a perv, F/M, im back with the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: It’s late. Adam is tired, physically, and emotionally. He’s been through so much with Hannah, and he doesn’t know what’s next for him. After the agonizing and confusing mess, he changed himself in order to be in a relationship with her, and she’d just flat out dropped him.





	needy

It’s late. Adam is tired, physically, and emotionally. He’s been through so much with Hannah, and he doesn’t know what’s next for him. After the agonizing and confusing mess, he changed himself in order to be in a relationship with her, and she’d just flat out dropped him. 

Adam Sackler hadn’t allowed himself to go after someone that he liked in ages, let alone move in with them. He’d allowed himself to get excited, to get a new start with Hannah, and she’d just given the space to an ex instead. Groaning, he leaned back against the couch. The frustration of being trapped inside of his own head was starting to get to him, and he needed to do something else before he went insane.

“Yo, should I put on something else?” Tako asked, snapping Adam out of his trance. Unfortunately, he was trapped in his house. It was agonizing being babysat in shifts, he knew that he didn’t need someone to watch him. However, some part of him longed the attention. He hated to admit it, Adam couldn’t stand having to rely on someone. After taking care of his sister for the majority of his childhood, he realized that when he wasn’t able to stand up for himself, he felt wrong. Why would someone want to take care of him?

“Fuck, yes.” Adam rolls his eyes, frustrated with the same old things playing on the TV. Sure, he was a little cranky, and Tako definitely didn’t deserve it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He was falling deeper into his pit of self-pity and neediness. 

Tako’s seemingly endless channel surfing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Adam couldn’t help but wonder, who was knocking at his door this late? 

“It’s open!” Adam’s yell is filled with his frustration. He’s definitely not in the mood to deal with someone selling something.

To his surprise, it’s you, the last person that he expects. Standing with a plate of cookies, your friendly smile seems to light up the room. Adam feels his heart skip a beat, unsure what would cause his adorable neighbor to do something so kind. Ever since you’d moved in, Adam had tried his best to stay away from you. Everything about you screamed “pure, do not touch”, and the last thing that he wanted was to break someone as special as you.

“Tako told me what happened, and I decided to make these for you guys.” You explained, bringing the tray over to the two as they watched hungrily. Adam didn’t even like sweets all that much, but the thought of you doing something just for him evoked a deep hunger within him. He’d always thought that you were cute, and here you were, bringing someone like him handmade cookies.

“Adam doesn’t really like cookies-”

“Shut up. I’ll take them, thank you.” He cut Tako off, shooting her a glare. The last thing that he wanted was for someone to dismiss you, now that you were here with him, he was realizing how much he enjoyed your company.

“If you need help, I could hold down the fort for awhile.” You shrug, setting the tray down. Adam knew that he didn’t need a babysitter, but he had no problem with you taking Tako’s place for a bit. He knew that he should probably stay away and not go after someone so sweet and pure, but he couldn’t help himself.

Of course, Tako had no issues with that. She grabbed a handful of cookies and was already on the way out, mumbling quick goodbyes. Adam had definitely been a bit cranky, and that was most likely the reason for her quick exit. As soon as the door closed, you turned to him, a small smile on your lips as you sat next to him on the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you didn’t like cookies.” Were your cheeks red? Red flags were going off in his mind, you had completely innocent intentions. He had to stay away, or at least just be friends. The lines between the two were blurring, and soon, he decided that he had no problem with being closer to you. Where was the harm in being just friends?

“You’re fine, Kid.” He was flattered that you’d even stopped by. Hannah hadn’t felt the need to come over, or even text him to ask if he was okay. He didn’t care, he didn’t even want to check his phone. She was bad for him, and he was bad for her. This had to be the end of their relationship, and he needed to find somewhere to start anew.

“So, what happened?” You ask, leaning against the couch next to him. Your teeth sink into your lower lip and Adam nearly moans, he has so much built up tension inside of him, and you’re testing him. It’s only a matter of time before the floodgates release.

“I got hit by a fucking truck.” Adam speaks plainly. He’s pouting, wishing that the entire thing had never happened. Why had he wasted all of that time? 

Your eyes widen and you’re looking over him, no doubt blushing at his exposed chest. “How did that happen?” He can hear the pity in your voice, and he can’t deny that he likes the attention. He’s so needy for some attention, and you’re offering it up to him on a silver platter.

This could be exactly what he needs. He could tell that you were interested in him, and you were a very nice girl. You didn’t have the drama and baggage that Hannah had, and you were absolutely adorable. Adam shrugged, looking over at you. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about Hannah right now. “Enough about me.” 

Adam started to ask you about simple things, making small talk. He was barely paying attention, his eyes scanning down your face, lingering at your lips. They looked so soft, so pink. He couldn’t help but imagine how they’d feel against his own lips.

“Hey, are you okay?” You ask, clearly noticing that he was in another world. His eyes looked back up to make contact with yours, and he hears your soft gasp. The look in his eyes is intense, filled with emotion and hunger as he blatantly checks you out. He feels guilty, he must look like a sick pervert as he eyes the swell of your breasts in your t-shirt.

However, he’s surprised by your tone. “That’s enough of that, I don’t want to hurt you. Another time.” You coo softly, hand touching his chin as you lift it, raising his eyes to yours. He curses under his breath, wishing that he could get the damn cast off already, that way he could have you. He knew that he could make you scream, an innocent little thing like you would look adorable as you whimpered and moaned.

Your lips pressed to his cheek before you stood up. His heart was pounding in his chest at the feeling of your plump lips touching his skin. What was he going to do? 

“Can I get you something to eat?” You ask, clearly trying to hide your smirk. 

You, he wants to say, but he stops himself. He could use this time to relieve his tension, and keep himself from foaming at the mouth every time that you touched him.

“Sure,” He speaks breathlessly, hands twitching to touch at his swollen length. You nod, heading off to his little kitchen, and he reaches to turn off the TV. Immediately, he kicks off the blanket, wincing in pain as he sits up to shove his boxers down a bit. He’s achingly hard, and he wishes that he could get your hand around him instead of his own.

With a quiet hiss, he wraps his hand around himself, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. He knows that he doesn’t have much time, and he doesn’t plan on going slow. Within a few seconds, his hand is stroking along his length quickly and aggressively, and he’s struggling to hold back his moans. He hadn’t gotten any time to himself in the past few days, and now, he was eager for his release. The thought of your pretty little lips wrapped around him brought a shiver to his body, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a moan.

“Hey-” Your eyes go wide as you stumble in on him, but he doesn’t stop. His eyes look deep into yours as his hips jerk up, fucking into his own hand. Adam had tried to stay away, but he’d clearly failed miserably. Letting out a loud grunt, his eyes pleaded for you to do something, anything. As you took a few steps closer, Adam forced himself to stop, catching his breath as he clicked his tongue.

“Not any closer. You… You said another time, and I’m holding you to that.” He mumbles, fighting back the smug smirk that threatens to appear on his lips. The sound of your protesting whimper makes him squeeze himself, wincing with how good it feels. “Fuck,” Adam moans, resuming his pace as you watch him.

Finally, he’s not the needy one. He can see just how much you want him in your eyes. When you go to slip your hand into your pants, he narrows his eyes at you. “Don’t you dare, Kid. You’re not allowed to touch yourself after teasing me all night.” He’s sure that this is all a dream. He must be in heaven. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s felt this amazing, and he knows that he’s already on the edge. 

In a few seconds, he’s coming, all over his fist and chest. His eyes are dark as he attempts to come down from his high, breathing heavily. He doesn’t need to tell you to come closer, you’re already there. You take his hand and bring it to your lips, sucking his fingers clean. Adam lets out a shaky breath, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. It didn’t seem like you were the same innocent, fragile girl that had walked in half an hour ago with a plate of homemade cookies.


End file.
